Gourmandise
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Petit lemon écrit suite à un défi sur le thème "Gourmandise", avec le couple ô combien original L x Light.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!_

_Afin d'inaugurer mon retour sur , voici un petit OS écrit il y a quelques temps à l'occasion d'un défi lancée par une amie (_l ombre du vent_, pour ne pas la citer ^^). Ne vous attendez pas à une merveille littéraire, il s'agit plutôt d'un "décarcassage d'écriture yaoistique", pour bien se remettre dans le bain._

_Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, la suite de "Pour un million de Jewels" est en cours d'écriture._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Gourmandise**

Light s'arrêta devant la porte 762, derrière laquelle se trouvait la suite de Ryuzaki, dit « L ». Ne trouvant aucune sonnette, il y frappa.

Aucun bruit ne laissait supposer que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pas de musique, ni de voix, ni même de bruit de pas. A croire que cette chambre ne servait que de couverture.

Enfin, une voix étouffée réagit :

« Entre, c'est ouvert ! »

Vraiment ? Un peu étonné, l'étudiant appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit presque d'elle-même. Question sécurité, c'était assez moyen...

Il entra dans la suite, et balaya rapidement la pièce sombre du regard : aucun objet personnel ne traînait sur les meubles, aucun bagage, fait ou défait, ne se cachait derrière le divan ou près de la porte. Rien ne laissait présager que le salon était occupé par un locataire. Rien, sauf un immense tas de bonbons et autres pâtisseries sur la table entre la télévision et le canapé. Des milliers et des milliers de calories pour alimenter un cerveau au potentiel bien supérieur à la moyenne.

Light s'avança, et s'assit. L. n'allait pas tarder à se montrer, sans qu'on eût besoin d'aller le chercher.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Seule une silhouette noire se découpait dans le rectangle de lumière rosée. Mais même à contre-jour, on ne pouvait se tromper sur la personne : de taille moyenne, les longs cheveux hirsutes, une démarche particulière.

L.

Il alluma la lumière du salon, et Light put voir en détail le corps de son compatriote : vêtu d'un simple boxer, il exposait son torse et ses jambes. Malgré un régime des plus déséquillibrés (ce qui se trouvait sur la table le prouvait) et son peu d'activité physique, il gardait une morphologie fine, pas loin de l'anorexie. Yagami s'en rendait compte pour la première fois : en effet, il n'avait jamais vu le génie sans son jeans et son pull jaune beaucoup trop grand.

Des émotions et des pensées des plus frustrantes traversèrent l'esprit de Light, et malgré ses efforts pour les repousser, d'autres revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Il faisait soudainement beaucoup plus chaud, et son pantalon lui semblait de plus en plus serré au niveau de l'entrejambe.

L. n'avait rien remarqué du trouble qui excitait l'imagination de Light, ou alors ne laissait rien paraître. Impassible comme à son habitude, il vint vers la table et attrapa une part de cake qu'il engloutit en moins de deux.

« Sers-toi si tu veux. » lui proposa-t-il en prenant cette fois-ci une boule de Berlin.

L'interpellé jeta un œil sur les sucreries. A quoi jouait-il ? Il l'avait fait venir pour débattre (encore) de l'affaire Kira, pas pour s'empiffrer de friandises occidentales !

Mais comme il était impoli de refuser, Light attrapa un brownie. De toutes les pâtisseries présentes, c'était la seule qu'il appréciait.

Il le laissa fondre sur sa langue. C'était exquis, il fallait l'avouer !

A présent assis à côté de lui, Ryuzaki ne se donnait pas tant de mal pour faire attention à toutes les saveurs. Ça n'avait rien d'exotique pour lui.

Enfin, le détective cessa de se goinfrer, et sortit d'en-dessous de la table basse un immense dossier. On en venait enfin aux choses sérieuses.

Intéressé par le contenu du classeur, Light se pencha en avant. Son bras effleura au passage le genou de L., recroquevillé comme toujours sur son siège. Il put également sentir l'odeur du gel douche qu'il venait d'utiliser. Dieu que ça le rendait attirant...

Moins concentré que les autres fois (ou plutôt, concentré sur d'autres choses), Yagami ne prêta pas grande attention au discours de son collaborateur. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi ils avaient débattu exactement (profil psychologique de Kira, son enfance, son milieu social, peut-être ?), par contre, il se souviendrait exactement de comment la situation était « partie en couille » (littéralement, c'était le cas de le dire!), même si n'arriverait jamais à expliquer pourquoi. A croire que les brownies étaient bourrés d'aphrodisiaques, ou d'un truc du genre...

Lorsque L. s'était penché en avant pour attraper une autre sucrerie, il effleura par mégarde le genou de Light. Ce contact les fit frissonner tous les deux. Yagami, ne pouvant plus retenir ses pulsions, se jeta sur son compatriote.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé et, avant qu'il ne pût réagir, bloqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. N'ayant rien sous la main pour lui attacher les poignets, il allait devoir se débrouiller sans. Mais tout pourrait être plus facile si L. était consentant.

Celui-ci, la première surprise passée, essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, usant de ses jambes. Mais celles-ci furent rapidement bloquées à leur tour par les genoux de Light. Comme dernière précaution, il réussit à le bâillonner avec un mouchoir en tissu posé sur le coin de la table.

Le détective gémit lorsque les lèvres de Light se glissèrent dans son cou, sans même s'être auparavant aventurées sur son visage. Et elles ne s'arrêteraient sûrement pas là... La voie était libre, puisque mis à part un boxer, L. ne portait rien.

Lentement mais sûrement, la résistance de ce dernier s'effondrait. Il cessa de se débattre. Light n'avait plus besoin de tenir ses poignets, de peur d'être rejeté. Il pouvait enfin user de ses deux mains pour explorer ce corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Sa bouche descendit plus bas, dans le creux de la gorge, y imprimant quelques suçons, alors que ses doigts entamèrent des mouvements circulaires sur son torse. Light sourit intérieurement en sentant le violent frisson de sa victime lorsqu'il effleura un de ses tétons.

Quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Une femme de chambre, son père, un autre détective... C'était ça le plus excitant là dedans, avec les gémissements étouffés de L. ! Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et le brun comptait en profiter !

Il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Son érection douloureuse devenait presque insupportable, et à travers le tissu de son pantalon, il pouvait sentir que Ryuzaki était dans le même état que lui.

Ses lèvres descendirent encore, laissant une trace humide sur cette peau si pâle, et ses mains se posèrent sur son seul vêtement, caressant sa verge au travers. L'uke se cambra.

« Dépêche-toi, vire-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Plus que vraiment entendu, Light avait deviné ces paroles. Mais sur le moment, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il accéda à sa demande, même s'il aurait préféré le faire patienter encore un moment. Il enleva le boxer sans ménagement, dévoilant son sexe gonflé.

Avant de se jeter dessus, Yagami s'humecta les doigts, et en introduisit d'abord un dans l'intimité de l'uke. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur, qui se mua en soupir de plaisir lorsque son tortionnaire engloutit enfin sa virilité, avec de longs mouvement de va-et-vient. Light n'eut aucune peine à glisser une deuxième, puis une troisième phalange en son partenaire.

Il releva alors la tête, curieux de voir l'expression de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, et, les lèvres entrouvertes, se laissait submerger par les vagues de plaisir. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il couchait avec un autre mec ?

Il changea alors de position, de manière à remonter vers son collaborateur.

Lorsqu'il sentit L. assez excité pour aller plus loin, il retira sa main, pour défaire sa ceinture. Contrairement à l'autre, il était toujours habillé.

Il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Sa liberté de mouvement en était entravée, mais suffisante. Enfin, il pénétra son partenaire. Tout d'abord lentement, avec de longs va-et-vient, pour laisser son partenaire s'habituer. Il le sentait crispé, incommodé, et beaucoup moins relaxé que quelques secondes auparavant. D'un geste presque rassurant, il lui caressa la joue, et l'embrassa tendrement dans le coup.

Peu à peu, L. se détendit, et Light accéléra ses coups de reins, tout en caressant sa verge. Il peinait de plus en plus à respirer, et l'atmosphère dans la chambre devenait de plus en plus chaude. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

A un moment, il atteignit un point particulier dans l'intimité de L., alors que ses mouvements atteignaient leur paroxysme, tout comme son excitation. Celui-ci poussa alors un gémissement plus intense que tous les précédents, et dans un ultime cambrement, éjacula sur leurs torses. Excité et poussé à bout, Light se libéra également en lui, avant de se retirer.

Il restèrent alors là, à se regarder en silence, un peu perdus. Pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus les maîtres d'eux-mêmes en présence de l'autre. C'était un changement presque agréable.

Soudain, L. glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Light, et après l'avoir attiré contre lui, l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun goûta alors pour la première fois à sa langue, et regretta de ne pas s'en être occupé un peu plus tôt. Il se laissa entraîner dans ce ballet sensuel, et renonça cette fois-ci à prendre le dessus sur son partenaire.

Le baiser aurait pu durer éternellement, si des pas dans le couloir ne les avaient pas dérangés. Même si personne n'entrerait dans la chambre sans prévenir, il valait mieux ne pas prendre trop de risque. Ils durent se séparer.

Sans rien dire, Light se releva, réarrangea sa tenue, et après avoir pris un dernier brownie, quitta la pièce. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il crut entendre un :

« Tu vas me le payer, Yagami... »


End file.
